


Reading You Five By Five

by Gryphonrhi



Category: Leverage, The Losers (2010)
Genre: Competency, Crossover, Gen, Meme: Alternate Realities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryphonrhi/pseuds/Gryphonrhi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friendship, beer, and one-upmanship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reading You Five By Five

**Author's Note:**

  * For [james](https://archiveofourown.org/users/james/gifts).



> Written for the [Alternate Realities](http://rhi.dreamwidth.org/498012.html) meme. James gave me the prompt, "The one where Jake Jensen and Eliot Spencer have this ongoing competition, despite only seeing each other once every year or so."

Jensen bought that round, still grinning. "Yeah, no argument, that stunt in San Lorenzo was impressive, man. I still want to meet your computer guy--"

"Uh-uh." Eliot didn't let him finish that sentence. "You and him in one place, we'd never pry you two off the keyboards to eat."

"Says the man who still wants to go shooting with Cougs." Jensen just grinned at him. "But okay, fine, so I'm a little scared to let Ford meet Clay--"

"I'm more worried about Sophie meeting al-Fadhil," Eliot said dryly. "And damn right San Lorenzo was a good job. So what've you got to match it this year?"

Jensen just grinned at him. "Keeping your team from meeting mine. Who do you think reset your seat off their flight? You're in the States a lot lately and I'm… not."

Loud and clear in Eliot's earbud, Hardison said, "Busted, man. We are so on our way to meet this guy 'cause I know that code style, he screwed with some work of mine five years back--"

Eliot signaled the bartender for a refill of his bourbon. "Ya'll are supposed to be on the flight to LA, Hardison, what the hell?"

"Mechanical trouble, as usual," Sophie complained. "Who's your friend and tell me there are chairs?"

Eliot turned off his earbud and looked at Jensen who had already figured out the situation and looked worried. "Yeah. I win this year, too. They're on the way. "

"No, we're already here, Spencer," said a dry voice behind him. Eliot carefully didn't come to attention when he heard Clay's voice, and Jensen tried hard not to look panicked, although he did relax a little when the guy with the hat settled in at his shoulder and raised an eyebrow at Eliot, grinning like a bastard with his eyes even if his lips hadn't moved yet.

Eliot could hear Parker in the concourse too.... He just sighed and waved a hand at the corner tables. "Let's go take those over."

Yeah. This was just gonna be one of those years.


End file.
